Circus
by ParkHyunRee
Summary: Jongin mengalami kecelakaan. hilang ingatan. dipindahkan ke busan dan menjalani hidup biasa. setidaknya begitu yang ia pikirkan. \ exo dystopia!au kai luhan sehun chanyeol kyungsoo and all exo members with other SM artist \ sho-ai


**Title : circus** – First Meet?

**Pair **: (in this ch) ?

**Chara : jongin, luhan, sehun, kris, chanyeol, kyungsoo and **(maybe) **all smtown artist~**

**Genre : fantasy, drama, action, brothership, friendship and **(maybe) **romance**

**Rate : M** (for violence and some curse word)

**a/n :** terinspirasi dari smtown yang konsepnya kayak sirkus dan virus virus distopia dari berbagai fiksi yang meracuni otak.

**No Flame Please 3~** i know its not perfect but please be nice :')

**DLDR**, please dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate.

**Lets spread peace all around the world~~~**

**p.s. dont be rude.**

**...**

"pergilah Kai!"

suara itu nyaris terlelap kacaunya keadaan. Tapi Kai, anak laki laki yang dipanggil itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas seolah suara itu muncul dari kepalanya. Matanya langsung memandang lurus ke arah suara itu berasal, dan menangkap sosok yang sangat ia sayangi itu tersenyum dan menatapnya nanar seolah ia sungguh ingin jongin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Jongin bergeming, Sisi egoisnya menggerakkan kakinya untuk berdiri, namun tangannya terus menggapai sosok itu.

"hentikan jongin, jangan buat pengorbananku sia sia"

Lagi, sosok itu seolah berbicara dalam kepala Kai. Suaranya begitu lirih, tiap katanya menyayat hati Kai Membuat nya semakin ragu akan keputusan yang ia ambil. Mencerna perkataan sosok itu tangan Kai terjuntai lemah, tenggorokkannya yang kering ia paksakan untuk mengutarakan keraguannya "tapi.. kau.." desisnya.

Krrk

"SEKARA—"

BAM

"SE—"

...

"guk"

"u-uh.." jongin membuka matanya perlahan, menangkap citra di depannya sambil menghembuskan napas lega "terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, monggu" desisnya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya, mengangkat monggu kepelukannya lalu mengelus kepala anjing kesayangannya itu.

"guk guk"

Jongin tersenyum, "aku baik baik saja monggu-yah. ah.. benar, hari ini sudah senin lagi..." desah jongin sedikit malas. Ia kemudian menaruh monggu ke kasurnya dan beranjak mengambil handuk. Tangannya meraih makanan monggu di atas lemari dan menaruh porsi secukupnya ke tempat makan monggu di samping meja belajarnya—yangsebenarnyanyaristidakpernahdigunakan— "aku mandi dulu"

...

Senin lagi senin lagi... uh? Senin lagi? Ayolah jongin ini baru masuk senin ketiga kamu masuk sekolah dan desahan malas serta langkah berat mengiringi pagi yang begitu cerah ini? Bukankah senin itu terlalu indah untuk disia siakan dan di cap sebagai momok bagi siswa dan siswi?

"hah..."

Yeah kau boleh bilang begitu pada jongin. Setidaknya enam bulan yang lalu. Saat ia masih benar benar seorang siswa Sekolah Menangah Atas biasa. Entah apa yang terjadi, orang tuanya mengatakan jongin mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatannya. Ia harus pindah ke busan, karena orang tuanya sangat sibuk di luar negeri dan dia seharusnya akan dijaga oleh pamannya yang kata mereka baru akan pulang beberapa bulan lagi. Jujur saja jongin sedikit mengharapkan udara segar, kawasan asri, orang orang yang ramah, dan pemandangan yang indah. Ia mengharapkan bisa pergi sekolah dengan sepeda sambil menghirup udara pagi yang begitu segar tanpa takut asap dan polusi lain, menyapa orang orang di jalan dengan ramahnya. Tapi nyatanya keadaan di busan tidak jauh berbeda dengan seoul. Belum lagi orang orangnya tampak tidak ramah. Mereka sangat sensitif. Bahkan saat jongin memperkenalkan diri dikelasnya saja. Para murid mengacuhkannya. Terlebih mendengar kata seoul, wajah mereka langsung tegang dan mengacuhkan jongin.

Dukk

"yak!"

"maaf maaf haha, siapa suruh pagi pagi sudah melamun?" jongin memandang orang itu datar. Mengunci mulutnya ia hanya berbalik menghiraukan suara nyaring menyebalkan yang mulai mengganggu kehidupan jongin sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Setelah mengambil bola basket yang ia lempar ke jongin, anak laki laki yang lebih tinggi dari jongin itu mengejarnya dan tersenyum bodoh "hey, kau sensitif sekali sih, masih pagi jongiin. Bukankah Terlalu dini untuk melempar tatapan sinis kemana mana. Tidak heran sudah dua minggu masuk sekolah masih tidak ada yang mau bergaul dengan mu, Cuma aku. Park chanyeol! Namja paling beken di se— loh? Jongin kemana?"

Mendengarkan ocehan park chanyeol setiap pagi sudah menjadi sarapan yang menyebalkan untuk kuping jongin, tidak bukannya dia tidak menyukai manja itu hanya saja park chanyeol itu kelewat banyak bicara, memang sih jongin mengharapkan orang orang ramah seperti park chanyeol, tapi kalo sudah begini sih. Sudah cukup menyebalkan.

Menjatuhkan tasnya di meja, jongin langsung duduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangannya yang terlipat, baru saja ia akan menikmati tidur paginya..

Dukk!

"siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disitu hah!"

Jongin mendongak, seseorang baru saja menenjang mejanya cukup keras. Auch pasti sakit. Penasaran dengan muka orang itu ia menangkap seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pendek seperti laki laki menatapnya dengan pandangan marah."ada apa agashi.." desissnya sedikit malas.

"agashi katamu?" dari sekali dengar saja kau bisa menangkap anak perempuan itu menaikkan suaranya.. dan sebentar, seperti suara namja? Jongin jadi bingung. Wajah putih yeojya itu kini memerah dan satu tangannya terangkap bersiap menampar? Uh seperti melayangkan tinjuan hangat yang mungkin cukup memastikan jongin terjaga selama mata pelajaran pertamanya ini.

Yeah.. setidaknya sampai seseorang berlari dengan kacaunya. Menghentikan tinjuan itu sambil mengatur napas dan berkata "wow ow ow.. tahan luhan tahan, anak baru... lupa beritau..." disela sela kejar kejaran dengan napasnya sendiri.

Yeojya.. atau.. tampaknya namja bernama luhan itu menurunkan tangannya sedikit sebal. Ia mengambil tas jongin dan membuangnya asal tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan milik siapa dan apa isi dari tas tersebut

"hey, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" desis jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap luhan sengit.

Chanyeol yang melihat adu tatapan itu menangahi mereka dan menyeret jongin kebelakang untuk duduk disampingnya—meski dengan sedikit paksaan karna jongin terus menolak dan menginginkan tempat duduk itu—sementara luhan hanya diam dan duduk di kursi sebelah kursi yang digunakan jongin dan menaruh tasnya di kursi tersebut. "cih dia bahkan tidak menggunakannya. Apa salahnya duduk dengan ku baik baik" cibir jongin sebal.

Chanyeol mendelik ke jongin. Ini pertama kalinya jongin melihat chanyeol tampak serius. Ia menurunkan suaranya dan tetap terus mencibir luhan menghiraukan chanyeol yang masih menyuruhnya diam. "sudahlah kim jongin.. luhan begitu karna itu..."

"pagi anak anak—"

...

Kalimat chanyeol pagi itu terpotong dengan masuknya guru ke kelas mereka. Berbicara adalah hal yang paling wajib dihindari kecuali kau mau menjamin nilai D tanpa ampun di mata pelajaran itu dan jongin tidak pernah mendengar penyelesaian kalimat itu hingga akhir sekolah. Chanyeol yang biasanya mengganggunya setiap di kelas, bahkan di kantin.. juga ruang ganti seharian itu hanya diam dan terus membuntuti namja bernama luhan itu.

Menyebalkan?

Tentu saja. Cih, dua minggu tidak ada sekalinya datang seluruh dunia jongin serasa diambil alih. Sebentar, jongin bukannya ingin memiliki chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri atau apa. Ia hanya sedikit sebal saja pada luhan.

jongin menendang batuan kecil yang menghalangi jalannya tidak begitu peduli. Waktunya sepulang sekolah memang kosong melompong. Ia hanya pulang kerumah bermain sebentar dengan monggu. Makan. Tidur. Bangun lagi. Yeah sebuah siklus hidup yang tidak begitu berarti. Jongin jadi berharap terjadi sesuatu yang istimewa dalam hidupnya, hidup dengan siklus seperti ini beitu membosankan, pikir jongin. Setidaknya.. sebelum..

"mau kemana manis~

"aigoo lihatlah dia tampak sangat cocok untuk bos"

"eiss tidak tidak, sepertinya yang satu ini jenis kelas atas.."

"hentikan.."desis suara lain. Suara itu tampak ketakutan.

"ayo sini manis"

Langkah jongin terhenti mendengar percakapan itu. 'well, mungkin that-so-called-god mendengar harapanku' pikir jongin lalu berbalik dan mendapati seorang anak laki laki, mungkin

seumuran dirinya atau sedikit lebih muda mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari seretan tiga lelaki lain yang membawanya paksa. Tatapan takutnya ia sembunyikan sebisa mungkin. Tapi jongin bisa melihat itu, nalurinya melangkahkan kakinya secara otomatis berlari mendekati mereka.

Jogin mungkin tidak pernah mendapat ranking satu tapi jongin tidak bodoh. Ia menyempatkan diri menggeret seorang polisi patroli di perempatan jalan dan kembali mengejar orang orang tadi sambil menjelaskan keadaannya dengan terbata pada sang polisi. Jongin dan polisi itu berhenti Sampai mereka melihat orang orang itu menyudutkan di anak lelaki di satu gang di ujung jalan. Mengatur sedikit napasnya sang polisi berkata "tolong hentikan" pintanya baik baik tapi orang ornag itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan mereka.

Jongin melengos "oy jangan mengganggu orang yang lemah" teriak jongin dari mulut gang.

Tiga lelaki itu menoleh tidak senang "cih, manusia bodoh. Pergilah kalau tidak mau mati" sindir salah satu dari mereka sambil tertawa.

"hey sudahlah. Toh beberapa jam lagi kota ini akan menjadi livestock baru kita" jawab salah satu lainnya menimpali.

Jongin memandang kesal mereka. Ia membuang tasnya, entah apa yang mereka maksut ia yakin itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari dan menendang salah satu lelaki itu.

Bukk

Pinggang laki laki itu sepertinya bergeser karna tendangan jongin. Namun tampaknya tidak memberi efek yang berarti "duh kau keras kepala ya.." orang yang jongin tendang itu berbalik. Ia membenarkan letak pinggangnnya dan merengganggkan otot ototnya mendekati jongin dengan tampang mengejek dan kesal.

"kau. Urus dia"kata salah satu yang bahkan tidak membuang tenaga untuk berbalik.

Tangan orang yang mendekati jongin dan pak polisi itu tampak berubah. Jari jarinya seperti memanjang dan meruncing. Nyali jongin mulai menciut. Sebenarnya siapa orang orang ini. Salah, apa mereka ini? "..biar diamond satu ini kami yang urus. Letnan pasti akan senang dengan halfblood" kata salah satu dari mereka tak peduli.

"siap boss"

Bukk

Jongin percaya matanya tidak kabur dan tidak berkedip tapi dalam hitungan detik dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar orang itu dengan mudahnya memukul perut polisi yang bersama jongin hingga terpental ke dinding dan tidak sadarkan diri. "sekarang giliranmu bocah bodoh, tenang saja setelah ini kau tidak perlu takut mengingatku karna—"

Belum sempat orang itu menamatkan kata katanya tiba tiba saja sesuatu melayang di depan jongin dan...

"MATI KAU!"

ZRATT

"..."

"GYAAAAAAH"

Jongin jatuh terduduk. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat, salah satu dari tiga laki laki pengganggu itu tiba tiba sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Dua lelaki lain mendadak mengalami perubahan dengan tubuhnya. Gigi taring yang mencuat, mata hitam dan merah serta pembuluh yang tampak jelas timbut dikulit mereka, menambah ciut nyali jongin dan anak lelaki itu tidak membantu. Anak laki laki itu juga berubah dengan keadaannya yang sama, membuat jongin semakin merutuki hari ini. Harapan memang harapan. Keinginan atas pola yang diubah telah tercapai, namun niat tinggallah niat. Bukannya membantu anak lelaki itu kini jongin malah harus menjadi saksi pembunuhan sadis dan bertemu makhluk entah apa ini.

"LARI KIM JONGIN" suara yang cukup ia kenal menyadarkannya dari shock yang luar biasa, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mampu menggerakkan otot otot tubuhnya. Matanya menangkap chanyeol dari jauh menatapnya dengan wajah tegang dan khawatir tapi jongin hanya diam. Shock membuat tubuhnya kaku. Dua orang yang berubah itu juga anak lelaki tadi mulai mendekatinya, air liur berjatuhan di sela sela gigi tajam mereka seolah jongin adalah makanan premium yang sangat sulit mereka dapatkan.

Jongin pasrah. Chanyeol terlalu jauh,tubuhnya masih shock dan makhluk-entah-apa itu hanya berjarak satu meter darinya. Kalau ia selamat dari sini jongin akan selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak membuat permintaan aneh aneh. Yah. Kalau dia selamat. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan Sampai seseorang datang dan menggendongnya dengan kedua tangannya "chanyeol, kau bawa kyungsoo! suruh taeyong membereskan dua makhluk brengsek itu!" titah orang yang menggendong jongin. Jongin tersenyum, orang ini mirip luhan, pikirnya. Tapi luhan tidak mungkin kan.. pasti ini hanya mimpi.. "hoy kim jongin tetaplah sadar...bo.." suara orang itu semakin samar. Begitu pun wajahnya yang tertutup topeng.

Entahlah mungkin jongin lelah.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini.

Mungkin ini hanya mimpi.

Yeah, jadi mungkin tidur sebentar tidak akan menyakitimu.

Dan, ah.. ingatkan jongin saat bangun nanti untuk tidak berharap hal hal aneh lagi.

**Tbc or not?**

**...**

Pendek yes... kekekekekeke, **hai saya balik lagi. Ada yang kangen?** Kayaknya saya emang datengnya satu semester sekali ya... terakhir dateng pas lagi mau uts.. ini juga senin uts... wkkk ff ini mungkin agak panjang... yah doakan saja selesai dalam sepuluh chapter #amin. Masalah status ff ini sudah pasti sho-ai, tapi mungkin enggak ke yaoinya... lebih ke bro-friendship jadi aman buat kelangsungan hidup(?). main charanya jongin! Yes. Dari dulu jongin emang paling cocok dah~ dari 24des sama we are one. Khukhukhu jongin selalu jd mainchara cerita aslinya(secara 24des sama weareone suma spin off..) dan kali ini akhirnya saya menchallange diri saya sendiri buat bikin main storynya(tapi malah dengan plot yang beda lagi...)

Ffnya sebenernya udh di otak dari... sejak.. lama, secara smtown itu sangat menggiurkan banget plotnya.. tapi kemudian dengan berbagai kendala jd .. yah pegang leptop pun sulit...karna pegang leptop sulit saya sempet gambar gambarin charanya.. mungkin kalo ada yang mau liat.. ada di tumblr saya kekeke yang 'flyzky' pokoknya yang ada keyword "mask" "circus" "first/secondship" hati hati aja spoiler #plakk dan~ Mungkin ada yang tanya.. ada sehun gak ya? Kekeke karna yang bikin biasanya ada jadi saya pasti ada kok sehun mah. tenang aja tp munculnya ntaran(?)

**Oke sip segitu dulu curhatnya #slap. Nah nah nah yang penasaran sama apa yang sebenernya terjadi sama jongin. Sama luhan. Sama chanyeol. Dan mungkin kyungsoo(?) pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee banget di review yah yah yah~~ **

**Makasih buat yang mau review yang udah baca :'') please jangan jd silent reader :') karna itu ga baik. **

**Sorry for the typos and once again thanks to read and review :''')**


End file.
